hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
Felix Honikker/Gallery
Hello Charlotte felixsprites.png|Felix's walksprites. felixdead.png|Dead. FelFaces.png|Felix's faces. FelFaces2.png Headless Felix.jpg|Felix decapitated. Resurrected Felix and Charlotte.jpg|Charlotte hugging Felix. FreyaFel2.png|What's inside a rabbit? FreyaFel4.png FreyaFel3.png|It's not cotton! Hello Charlotte 2 felixsprites2.png|Felix's walksprites. Felix1.png|Felix's faces (some unused). Felix2.png Felix3.png|Umbrella Man using Felix's body faces. felixcrossed.png Felix1-1.png|"Sounds fake." Felix1-2.png Felix1-5.png Felix1-4.png Felix1-6.png Felix1-7.png Felix1-8.png Felix2-2.png Felix2-5.png|BYE FELICIA Felix2-3.png|"I don't get paid enough for this." Felix2-7.png|You WISH you were as cute as this Felix2-8.png|"Y'all need Jesus" Felix2-6.png Felix2-1.png Felix-plant.png|Cute. Crossed2-2.png|Crossed out. BenFel (1).png|Asleep on Bennett. Felix3-3.png|Umbrella Man using Felix's body. Felix3-1.png Felix3-2.png BoT1.jpg|Felix depicted in the Book of Truth. t1-1.png|Night Gaming. t2-1.png|Landfill 1. t2-3.png|Landfill 3. t2-5.png|Sleeping. t2-6.png|Felix. Hello Charlotte: Delirium Faces-1.png|Felix's sprite. Hello Charlotte 3 Felix-1.png Felix-2.png Felix2-1-0.png Felix2-2-0.png Felix2-3-0.png|thonking Felix2-4.png|dont diss my waifus they're laifu Felix-3.png Felix-4.png Felix-5.png Felix-6.png Felix-7.png Felix-8.png 15.png|Q84 finds some Felix clones. Stop talking Bennett.jpg|Felix and Florence stopping Bennett telling Q84 the real reason they're having a party. Other Artwork CharacterLineUp.jpg|Concept art for Aiden, Bennett, and Felix. Charlotte and Felix Concept 1.jpg|Concept art of Charlotte and Felix. CharacterLineup2.jpg|Concept art for Charlotte and the tenants. Charlotte and Felix Concept 2.jpg|Concept art of Charlotte and Felix. Hello Charlotte Visual 1.gif Charlotte, Felix and Seth.jpg|Charlotte, Felix and Seth. Hello Charlotte Episode 1 Promotional Art 1.jpg|Promotional Art for Hello Charlotte Episode 1. tumblr_nvupy2spvO1s3snaho3_1280.jpg Charlotte and Felix 1.jpg|Drawn with a 4B pencil and white chalk. Felix Concept 1.jpg|Concept art of Felix. Charlotte hugging Felix 1.jpg|Felix is alive again. Hello Charlotte Episode 1 Christmas Doodle 1.jpg|A doodle by etherane to celebrate Christmas. A Felix Monday 1.jpg|A Felix Monday. Charlotte and Felix Doodle 1.jpg|Charlotte and Felix on an adventure. Lab Coat Felix 1.jpg Felix with Flowers 1.jpg|Felix surrounded by flowers. Charlotte and Felix Doodle 2.jpg Felix Icon 1.jpg|Free avatar to use. Team Charlotte.jpg|Team Charlotte. Promo art1.jpg|Promotional art for Hello Charlotte 2. Felix and Venus 1.jpg|Felix and his carnivorous plant, Venus. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Five days left.jpg|Promotional Art for Hello Charlotte Episode 2. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Four days left.jpg|Promotional Art for Hello Charlotte Episode 2. 8 Years Old Charlotte, Bennett and Felix 1.jpg|Charlotte, Bennett and Felix, age 8. Please Stop Felix 1.jpg (Un)happy Family 1.jpg|Charlotte, Vincent and Felix as a family. Tumblr ofgtetMl8a1s3snaho2 1280.png|Bad company. Charlotte, White Haired Freya and Felix's Head 1.jpg|Charlotte takes Felix's head away from the White Haired Freya. Bennett's Incredible Strength 1.jpg|Bennett is very strong, and Felix is afraid of heights. Tumblr oghkliR2UZ1s3snaho1 1280.png Bennett and Felix 1.jpg Character Doodles 1.jpg|Doodles of various characters. Winter Charlotte, Bennett and Felix 1.jpg|Wrapping up warm. Bennett and Felix Piggyback Ride 1.jpg|Bennett giving Felix a piggyback ride. Charlotte and Felix plus Eyeballs 1.jpg|Charlotte and Felix surrounded by eyeballs. Charlotte and Felix wearing Aiden's Dresses 1.jpg|Charlotte and Felix trying on some of Aiden's dresses. Bennett and Felix 2.jpg|Bennett being "helpful". Huxley's Nephew Comic Part 3.jpg|Bennett talked to Charlotte. Huxley's Nephew Comic Part 4.jpg|This got him stabbed. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Unused Title Card 1.jpg|An unused title card for Episode 2. Freya and Felix 1.jpg|Freya wants to play. Freya and Felix 2.jpg|She's a "lovely" girl. Character Sketch 1.jpg|A sketch of various characters. Character Sketch 3.jpg|A sketch of various characters. Monster AU Bennett and Felix.jpg|Monster AU Bennett as a dullahan and Felix as an oni. Charlotte and Felix Charm 1.jpg|A Hello Charlotte charm sketch, "Childhood Friends Duo". Charlotte and Felix Dress Up.jpg|Two terrible makeovers. Charlotte and Felix 2.jpg|Charlotte and Felix exploring. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charms 1.jpg|Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charms (Limited Edition). Unused Charm Sketch 1.jpg|An unused Charm sketch. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Finished Charms 1.jpg|Completed Hello Charlotte charms. Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Release Countdown 3.jpg|Bennett and Felix in Felix's laboratory. Bennet is Strong and Felix is Short 1.jpg|Mr Honikker! Mr Honikker! Angry Felix 1.jpg|He's not happy. Favourite Charlotte 1.jpg|Who's your favourite Charlotte? Bennett's Day Part 2.jpg|A day in the life of Bennett. Q84's Day Off Part 1.jpg|Q84's day off. Bennett and Felix Uni 1.jpg|University AU, 2am, dorms, finals week. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charms 2.jpg|Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charms (Limited Edition). Category:Images Category:Reference